The Agent's Daughter
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: When Jane Smecker finally leaves her controlling boyfriend, the ghosts of her pasts begin to haunt her again. But with the help of a new beau, she will finally be rid of her demons and live the life she has always wanted (co-written with Alyssa Dixon)
1. Finally Free

Jane Smecker opened her eyes, letting out a groan as she thought back over the events of the previous few days. She should be proud of herself, should be feeling more free than she had in years, yet she couldn't shake the sadness she felt. She had allowed herself to grow a backbone over the past several days and finally stood up to her long time boyfriend, Michael.

For two years, Michael had "encouraged" Jane to do things the way he thought she should do them. He had planned out what she would do with her life, what she would eat, who she would be friends with, where she would go, and even what she would believe. He never let her voice her own opinions unless they mimicked his own.

A few weeks ago, it had been like a switch had been thrown in Jane's brain. She had slowly started noticing the way things were with Michael. The blinders were taken off of her eyes, and she had started thinking for herself. It had taken her a few weeks to feel as if she was strong enough, but three days before, she had done it. She had given Michael back the engagement ring he had given her and was finally standing on her own.

Jane shook her head, taking a deep breath. She had dreamed of her mother, Marie, and that was never a good thing. She had not had a good dream when her mom was a part of it since Marie had died three years before. Now, as she sat in bed, trying to shake off the vestiges of the dream, she was shaky and disoriented.

Jane slowly got out of bed, dragging herself into the bathroom to wash her face. She made a face in the mirror as her pale reflection stared back at her. She noticed vaguely that her pajamas were hanging a little looser on her already thin frame and tried to remember when she had last eaten. She couldn't. She shrugged her shoulders and reached for her toothbrush to brush her teeth.

Jane pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and then moved back into her bedroom to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of black jeans with a black tank top, part of her wondering why she was bothering when she had no plans to go anywhere. She sighed, making the decision to clean up her apartment even though it was already pretty clean.

Jane's stomach rumbled, but she ignored it as she moved through the apartment and straightened up the few things that were out of place. She pulled out the vacuum cleaner and vacuumed the floors and then went into the kitchen to wash the dishes, even though there were only a couple of glasses. She grabbed a bottle of water and went into the living room, sinking onto the couch and propping her feet up on her coffee table. She glanced at her phone as it rang, recognizing Michael's number and making no move to answer it. She didn't want to talk to him, worried that she wouldn't have the strength she needed to stick to her decision to leave him.

Jane grabbed the remote control, turning the television set on and flipping through the channels. She dropped her feet from the coffee table, sitting up and bouncing her legs. She turned the television back off, throwing the remote control onto the couch as she got up and started pacing. She finally had her freedom, and she had no idea what she wanted to do with it.

'Mom…' she whispered, running her fingers through her ponytail, 'what am I supposed to do?'

She sighed, feeling tears pooling in her eyes, knowing her mom would never be around to answer her.

Growling, Jane hurried into her bathroom and slammed the door. She grabbed her razor and threw it as hard as she could against the wall, causing it the break. With trembling hands, she picked up one of the blades from it and stared at it.

Cutting had been an outlet for Jane for years after her mom's death. It had been the only way she had been able to cope with anything that happened to her. She held her breath as she continued staring at the razor blade in her trembling hand, every instinct in her screaming at her to use it. She could actually see the red colour blossoming out of her skin, see it flowing down her arm or leg. She could feel the momentary pain and then the incredible release that she always got from cutting.

Breathing heavy, unable to let go of the razor blade, Jane hurried back into the living room and grabbed her phone. She dialled quickly, tears streaming down her face as she waited for him to pick up the other end. As soon as she heard his voice, she started crying harder.

'Daddy? Please come h-help me. I... I wanna cut myself…'


	2. Daddy Dear

Paul ground his teeth as he pushed his Hummer to go faster. His daughter, Jane, was in danger. He needed to be there for her as fast as he could, his heart racing right along with his vehicle. Since his wife, Marie, had passed away in 2009, Jane had struggled with things like: cutting, depression, and eating disorders.

Paul had never liked Michael, disapproving the way he had always controlled Jane. Michael had never helped his daughter deal with her issues, had never helped her see the reasons why she had done the things she did. Instead, the young man had controlled and belittled her daughter until she was nothing more than the kid's shadow. It had made Paul so happy when Jane finally saw Michael for who he really was and ended their engagement before it was too late, but now it seemed that Jane's ghosts were coming back to haunt her again.

Jane wrapped her free arm around her waist, rocking back and forth, unable to see through her tears. She clutched the razor blade in her other hand, her gaze going back and forth between it and the pale stretch of skin just below her inner elbow. She bit her lip as her mind screamed out for her to do it, reminding her how good it felt any time she did. A part of her brain heard tires squealing to a stop outside of the twins' guest house, but she barely acknowledged it. Her hand trembled harder than ever as she moved in slow motion, bringing the point of the razor blade to her inner elbow, watching as the blood blossomed out around it as she pushed it into her skin. Her breath quickened as she felt the rush of adrenaline, slowly pulling the razor blade down her inner arm toward her wrist, her tears falling faster than ever.

Paul threw his Hummer into park outside the guest house of the Ouellet Mansion where his daughter lived. He quickly jumped out and hurried to the front door, using his key to let himself inside. He screamed when he saw Jane with the razor, blood running down her arm and onto the couch and floor.

'NO!' he screamed, 'Jane! What are you doing?!'

Jane looked up, barely hearing her dad's voice through the fog in her brain, her voice weak.

'It's okay, Daddy…' she whimpered, 'I feel better now…'

Paul shook his head, rushing over to the couch and tearing the razor blade out of his daughter's trembling hand. He threw it onto the floor, pulling his shirt and undershirt off as he sat down next to her. He quickly wrapped his undershirt around her arm, pulling her onto his lap and holding her the way he always did whenever she was in pain. He rocked her gently, keeping pressure on the wound as he buried his face in her hair and whimpered, trying to pull her arm free, not really aware of anything that was happening.

'What are you doing, Daddy?' she mumbled, 'it hurts…'

Paul didn't let up on the pressure on Jane's arm. He reached into his pocket with his free hand to pull out his cell phone.

'What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!' he said sternly, 'I thought you were done with this shit, Jane. You can't keep hurting yourself like this!'

He sighed as he dialled Simon, waiting for the young man to started crying again.

'I'm sorry, Daddy!' she sobbed, 'I don't know why I do it. It helps! Can't you understand that? I need to do it!'

Paul growled again. He hated it when Jane did this, and he knew she needed help...and frowned when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, not bothering to look at the ID.'Dr. Tam.''Simon...' said Paul, 'I need you...NOW!'Simon frowned.'Paul?' he said, 'what's going on?''It's my daughter, Simon...' whimpered Paul, keeping his grip on her arm, 'she sliced her arm open. I need you. NOW!'Simon flinched at the urgency he heard in Paul's voice. He knew all about Jane and her past cutting. He knew how urgent it was to get to her and get her help, not just for the physical injury but for the mental trauma she was dealing with as well.

'I'll be there soon, Paul,' he answered, 'I'll drive at record speed, and you can pull some strings if I get a ticket.'Paul nodded and then realized that Simon couldn't see him.

'Whatever, Simon. Just get here.'

He knew the younger man was trying to take his mind off things, but he couldn't think of anything but his daughter right then. He hung up his cell phone and tossed it over onto Jane's coffee continued to cry, burying her face in her dad's chest.

'I'm sorry, Daddy…' she whispered, 'I'm so sorry…''Shh…' Paul spoke soothingly, running his fingers lightly through Jane's hair after removing the ponytail holder from it, 'I'm gonna get you help, Jane…I promise…even if it kills me…'


	3. Broken Hearts

Josh Frohmeyer - better known as Scud - groaned as he tried to sleep. He could hear the faint sounds of bed springs squeaking in the room next to his, mixed with the familiar sounds of sensual moaning - sounds that he himself had caused on numerous occasions. He had only been living in the Ouellet Mansion for a few months, and he was already contemplating chugging a whole bottle of Jack Daniels so that he could drown in his own vomit. Between the moaning he was subjected to on a nightly basis and the loss of Abigail - whom he had always thought of as another little sister - and he didn't know how much more he could and Emily Ouellet had been a steady couple from the time the two of them were fourteen until she had her twin sister, Rebecca, had moved away from Detroit to attend college here in Boston. He had managed to track Emily down a few months ago - four years after their separation - only to find out that she's married to a man named Murphy MacManus. Not only that, but the two of them had two children and were working on four. Emily was pregnant with their second set of twins.

Josh growled as the moans from the room next door got louder. He threw the covers off his body, knowing that he would not be able to get any sleep, and stormed into the bathroom that was attached to his room. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that he kept there, opening the lid and chugging as much of the burning liquid as he could, wanting nothing more than for the pain in his heart to subside. He finally pulled the bottle away from his lips, letting out a loud belch before throwing it against the wall. He snorted as the bottle shattered.

'Good riddance…' he hissed.

'_Oh, Murphy! Oh, god, Murphy! MURPHY!'_Josh closed his eyes as he heard Emily screaming out that name. _Murphy..._the man who had stolen the love of his life. In the months that he'd lived here, he'd never even met the man. He always avoided meeting him, scampering off to his bedroom whenever he heard Murphy calling for Emily. He could hear the man's voice even now.'Emykins!' Murphy would call out in a sickeningly sweet voice, 'where's me pretty lass?'Josh snorted. He stumbled out of his bathroom, through his bedroom, and down the stairs. He tried to block out the moans echoing through the mansion as he made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table, covering his face with his hands.

'Fuck…' he whispered. 'I have never missed Detroit and those Suck-Heads more in my entire life…'

He groaned as Emily's voice rang out through the mansion again._'YES! OH, FUCK! YES! FUCK!'_

Josh growled. He sat up, stumbling out the front door, through the yard, towards the guest house. He figured it would be empty, and he'd get some peace from the morning sex bunnies.

'Jesus…' he whispered as he heard Emily scream again, 'she was _never _this loud when I fucked her…'

'_YES, EM! OH, GOD! YES! FUCK! YES!'_

Josh shook his head. He continued to stumble through the yard, stopping dead when he noticed something…the front door of the house was open. He frowned.

'That's weird…' he whispered, 'I thought this place was empty…'

But it wasn't.

'Agent Smecker?'

Paul looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, his grip still firm on his daughter's arm.

'You're finally here…' he whispered, 'oh, thank God…'


	4. Her Guardian Angel

Jane whimpered as Simon took her arm out of her dad's grip and wrapped the undershirt from it. She flinched, trying to pull her arm out of Simon's grip as he started examining the wound.

'Stop…' she sighed. He wrapped his arms around Jane's waist, holding her arm so Simon could examine it.

'Jane, he's trying to help you. Stop fighting him,' he said. Simon studied Jane's arm carefully before looking up at Paul. His usually bright blue eyes were dull.

'She's going to need several stitches,' he said 'take her in the kitchen for me. I'll be able to work better in there.'

Jane cried as her dad stood up with her in his arms. Simon picked his medical bag up off the floor and headed into the kitchen to scrub his hands in Jane's sink. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck, his bare chest warm through her thin black shirt. She gasped as she looked over his shoulder as he carried her toward the kitchen, spotting someone standing in her open doorway.

'Who is that?' she whimpered.

Paul frowned as he turned around so that he could see for himself, chuckling when he recognized the young man.

'Avoiding the morning sex bunnies?' he teased him, the laughter not quite reaching his eyes as he turned to keep carrying Jane into her chuckled himself as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

'Yeah…' he said, hoping no one could smell the alcohol, 'Em can get pretty loud..''What's taking so long, Paul?' Simon called from the kitchen. 'Who's out there?'Paul motioned for Josh to follow them as he carried Jane into the kitchen and set her in a chair, smiling as he knelt down beside her and brushed her hair out of her face.

'You're gonna be just fine, baby…' he said softly, 'I promise.'Josh hesitated, staying back out of the way. He cringed the nasty cut on the girl's arm.

'I'm a friend of Emily's and Rebecca's,' he said softly, 'Emily's ex-boyfriend.'

Simon nodded. Josh looked at the wound closer, grimacing as his eyes wandered over it. It looked self-inflicted to him. Simon grinned, trying to keep the situation light.

'So you're Josh,' he mused, 'it's nice to finally meet you.'

Scud nodded. He watched as Simon opened his bag and pull on a pair of gloves.

Simon smiled warmly at Jane.

'Okay, sweetie…' he said in a gentle tone, 'let's get this stitched up…'

Jane winced as Simon rubbed an alcohol swab over her inner forearm to clean away the blood, even as the cut continued to bleed. She flinched and tried to pull her arm free, fighting to stand up.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' she screamed, 'GET OUT OF HERE! NO!'

'JOSH, GRAB HER LEGS!' shouted Paul, 'NOW!'

Josh didn't even hesitate. He ran over, quickly grabbing Jane's ankles. Jane continued to shriek, trying to fight against her father and the strange boy.

'STOP IT!' she cried, 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'Josh!' Paul shouted, moving behind the chair Jane was sitting in to hold her arms, 'grab her legs!'

Josh didn't hesitate. He ran over and knelt in front of the girl's chair and putting his hands on her knees to help hold her down, cringing as she continued to scream and struggle.

'PLEASE!' Jane begged, trying to twist in their grip, 'LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!'

"Please, baby!' said Paul, tightening his grip, 'stop fighting! We're trying to help you!'Simon sighed. He reached into his bag, pulling out a syringe and a vial. He pulled some medicine into the syringe before putting the vial back in his medicine bag and leaning over Jane's arm.

'This is going to numb your arm, Jane,' he said softly, 'that way you'll only feel a slight tugging sensation as I'm stitching you up.'

Jane whimpered. Simon ignored her pleas as he threaded his stitching hook and concentrated on stitching up the cut. He wiped a thick spread of antibiotic cream over the stitches before covering the wound with gauze and taping it down. He straightened up with a nod.

'You can let her go now,' he jerked free as soon as they loosened their grips, jumping up and running into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut, locking it, before collapsing face down on her bed and crying hysterically. She groaned as someone knocked on her bedroom door. She knew it was her dad, but she didn't feel like seeing anyone right then, even if she had called him before she had cut herself.

'GO AWAY!'Paul growled in frustration, banging on the door again.

'JANE NICOLE SMECKER!' he roared, 'YOU COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT THIS SECOND, YOUNG LADY!'Simon cleaned up the mess he had made in the kitchen before stepping into the living room. He looked over at Paul before settling onto the couch.

'Give her some time, Paul…' he said softly, 'both of you need to settle down.'


	5. Help Me, Daddy

Jane kept crying, feeling overwhelmed. She slowly sat up and stared at the bandage on her arm, mentally kicking herself for what she had done. She knew it was bad, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. The release, and yes, relief, that she felt from cutting was amazing. She couldn't describe the feeling to anyone else. It was freedom.

Paul couldn't take it any more. He saw Simon to the door after they talked for a little while, but he didn't care what the doctor had said. He couldn't leave Jane alone. He had to check on his daughter. He got up and slowly walked over to knock softly on the bedroom door.

'Jane, honey?' he called, 'are you okay?'

Jane let out a shaky breath as she slowly pushed herself up from the bed so that she could unlock the door. She took a deep breath as she moved back over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

'It's open…'

Paul slowly turned the knob, letting out the breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding when he saw that it really was unlocked. He pushed the door open just enough to peek his head in and smile at his daughter.

'May I come in?' he requested.

Jane smiled slightly at her dad's timidness.

Yeah..." she answered in a whisper, 'you can come in.'

Paul nodded and slowly opened the door the rest of the way, walking carefully over to the bed. He sat down beside Jane and reached out gently to pull her onto his lap. He sighed in relief when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him close.

'Why did you do it, Jane?' Paul asked softly, 'was it because of…him?'

Jane sighed, snuggling closer to her dad.

'Part of it was,' she answered softly, 'but...I also dreamed about Momma last night.…'

She trailed off, unable to say any more.

Paul growled, stroking Jane's hair. It was never a good sign when his daughter dreamed about Marie. Their daughter had been the one who had found his wife's lifeless body the morning after she had passed away in her sleep from breast cancer. Jane had never gotten over it.

'I'm sorry, Daddy…I tried to be good…' she whispered, 'I called you. I tried not to cut...but...but…'

She broke down, sobbing again.

'Shh…' Paul whispered soothingly, rocking her gently, 'you'll always be my good girl, Jane. I know you didn't mean to do it, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here faster. But I'm here now, and I promise you. I'm not gonna go anywhere until you're better. You're stuck with me, little girl.'

INSIDE THE MANSION

Simon stopped by the mansion before he headed back to the hospital. He wasn't sure where the young man, Josh, had gone, but he wanted to make sure that the twins were all aware of the situation involving their friend. He slid open the door between the patio and the kitchen and let himself inside.

'Hello? Is anyone around?'

Josh turned his head at the sound of Simon's voice. He was sitting on the edge of the pool, soaking his feet in the water and trying not to think about Emily. Helping with that woman earlier seemed to be helping distract him. At the moment, it was her he was thinking about. He shook his head.

'Over here, Doc!' he called out.

Simon glanced back over his shoulder. He had been concentrating so much on finding one of the twins that he hadn't noticed the kid sitting on the edge of the pool. He kept the sliding door open as he walked over to the young man.

'Have you seen any of the twins?' he asked, 'I need to let them know what's going on with Jane.'

Scud snorted.

'Em's probably still boning her asshole husband...' he muttered, 'as for Becks...she's feeding her babies.'

Simon nodded, not quite sure what to say to the guy about the situation with Emily.

'Thanks,' he said as he reached out to shake the guy's hand, 'and thanks for your help with Jane. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around.'

Josh nodded. Simon smiled before turning and heading inside the mansion, jogging up the stairs and into one of three nurseries where the children in the house were kept.

Rebecca looked up and smiled when she saw Simon.

'Simon!' she said cheerfully, 'what are you doing here?'

'I got a call from Paul,' Simon responded, shaking his head.

Rebecca frowned.

'What's wrong?' she asked, gently bouncing Stepney in her arms as he began to fuss.

Simon sighed.

'It's his daughter...' he said grimly, 'she...she cut herself...'

Rebecca gasped in horror. She knew all about Jane and her past and struggle with self-harm.

'Is she okay?' she asked, 'did she explain what happened? Why she did it?'

Simon shook his head.

'She never gave an explanation that I know of, but I met one of your other roommates,' he chuckled softly, 'a nice young man showed up and helped Paul restrain her with I stitched up the cut.'

Rebecca chuckled.

'So you met Em's ex, huh?' she questioned, 'what'd you think of him?'

Simon sighed.

'I think he is an extremely sad young man...' he said softly, 'I don't know who I'm more worried about right now, Rebecca...Jane or Josh.'

AT THE POOL

Josh stared into the depths of the pool, swinging his feet slowly in the water. He couldn't hear any sounds of Emily and Murphy coming from the mansion any more, but he knew they were still in there... together. He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself up to his feet and grabbed his shoes. It was time to do...something. He just wasn't sure what.


End file.
